KKM ONE-SHOTS
by Soulstealer8
Summary: A series of one shots of Kyo Kara Maoh! Genres vary, characters vary. The highest the rating goes up to T, with excetions. Prompts and requests are welcomed! Chapter 2: URGENT MESSAGE TO ALL KKM FANS! An *SS8* series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm writing a series of one-shots because my pending chapter for Midsimmer Nightmare was somehow deleted on my tablet and that frustrated me and now I'm having writer's block on almost all my stories not to mention I start classes again tomorrow so updates may be rarer than usual. :'(. First One-shot is inspired by that one scene in the movie Brave.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Engagement**_

When Wolfram Von Bielefeld woke up that morning he hadn't expected that day for his life to change so drastically. He expected to meet the Demon King that day, that's what he was prepared for. He hadn't expected to meet the new Maoh the way he did with the wimp flying off his horse and at his big brother's feet. He was as graceful as a mule on its hind legs and as strong hearted as a chicken. Every little thing scared and surprised the guy. Honestly Wolfram had thought what was The Great One thinking choosing a complete and utter foreign wimp from another earth as the Demon Tribe's new king? Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi was pathetic.

Later that night at dinner when Wolfram had let his tongue loose and said horrid things about the new king's mother the most unexpected thing happened.

The new king had proposed… to him. Not the usual slap across the face- love at first sight- kind of proposal in story books. It was hard and angry, the kind that said, _you've insulted my mother! I own you now!_ That was the most humiliatingly painful thing Wolfram had ever experienced. He wasn't about to get tied down to a wimpy Demon King so he acted fast. He grabbed a knife and challenged Yuuri to a duel the next day, he refused to speak to anyone that night. The next day, he lost and the wimpy king also his new wimpy fiancé passed out at the end of their duel.

Later that night when Doria was fine enough to speak to he'd gone to Gisela'd infirmary to apologize to her, he was a spoiled selfish brat not a cruel abuser to the palace staff whose been around practically since the day of his birth. Gwendal, Gunther, and even Conrad had gone in with him only to learn it wasn't Wolfram's magic that knocked her down but the protective barrier Gwendal placed on her that sent her flying back when Wolfram's flames hit the barrier she felt the heat but suffered no burns. Wolfram had gotten a bit pissy learning that information because in a way the king punished him over something ghat wasn't completely his fault.

Wolfram had later disappeared presumably to his room.

Conrad had gone to the stables that evening to make a quick check with the horses for Gunter since he insisted to stay by his majesty's side. Only to discover Wolfram in his horse's stable raking up discarded hey and horse manure furiously while muttering to himself.

"I can't believe I have to go through with this ridiculous engagement. The king obviously didn't mean to do it! Maybe I should break it off myself if "his majesty" is going to be too much of a wimp to do it himself! Lets see how should I put it? Your royal wimp. Sorry to say this but I must refuse your proposal. You caught me completely by surprise and clearly you didn't mean it when you slapped me. I'm deeply flattered by your offer but I am NOT ready for this and in fact I may never be ready for this! So good night to you your majesty, if your serious I'll expect your declaration of war or rematch in the morning." Conrad let out a snicker that was heard by Wolfram.

"Weller!?" Wolfram turned around in the stable to see Conrad standing at the entrance. Conrad was giving him an amused smirk. " This… this isn't funny! –The king! –Engagement! –Marriage!" Wolfram ran his hands through his hair as he babbled in panic.

"It's an engagement Wolfram not the end of the world." Conrad said walking towards the stable trying to lighten things up.

"I don't want my life to be over!" Wolfram said angrily as Conrad made his way near him. "I want my freedom. Who does this royal wimp think he is?" Wolfram slumped on a stool in the stable, "He owns me now." Wolfram said dejectedly.

"Wolfram," Conrad said, "you're making this a bigger deal than it is. King Yuuri doesn't own you. In fact Gwendal, mother, Gunter, and myself all agree this engagement can be a good thing." Wolfram looked up at Conrad in surprise.

"Big brother approves!? Why?" Wolfram stood back up. Conrad looked at Wolfram carefully.

"Well Wolfram for one thing Gwendal, Gunter and mother perceive this engagement can help you grow and mature as a mazoku and I agree."

"Are you saying I'm not mature Weller?" Wolfram spat.

" _Well… have you met you?_ " Conrad wanted to say. "There's always room for improvement Wolfram." Conrad said. Wolfram scowled and turned his head away.

"Doesn't anyone care that I don't want this engagement?" Wolfram muttered.

"Also another reason why Gwendal approved," Conrad said slightly talking over Wolfram, "was because your engagement to the king can ensure the security of the throne." Wolfram looked up at hm and blinked.

"How?" Conrad took a breath as he began to explain.

"You're a former prince and having an engagement to the king can help thwart off any unwanted suitors with selfish agendas flocking to our new naïve king and Wolfram I know sometimes even you can be selfish but you're too prideful to use your new position for mal-intent."Wolfram glanced down. "Besides wouldn't it look bad if you annul your engagement immediately after you've just been proposed to. That could send a pretty bad sign of the kind of person the king might be because I know someone like you may have pretty high standards when it comes to a partner." Wolfram gapped at this. He hated how his half human brother knows him pretty well. He also kind of hated how Yuuri's reputation is now somewhat at the palm of his hands and big brother had made a good point, now he had both his and Yuuri's reputation to protect if he goes through with the engagement.. Wolfram glared up at Conrad.

"Why should I care how he feels or what happens to that wimp or his reputation if I break the engagement. I don't like him anyways. I don't even like him on the throne! Why are you trying to convince me otherwise!" Wolfram paused for a moment. "Is it because he's half human like you? Is that why you support him?"

Conrad sighed. He had his own reasoning for supporting their new king, reasons he wasn't sure he should disclose with Wolfram yet.

"I support him because his reign is the will of The Great One and by this point you should start caring because mother has already spread the news of your engagement to his majesty across half the kingdom already." Wolfram's eyes widened and jaw dropped. Conrad internally winced. He should've worded that more carefully this new information must be placing a lot of pressure on Wolfram. Wolfram ran over to the door of the stable accidentally startling his horse and planted his hands on the door in front of Conrad with a loud thump.

"Why would mother do such a thing!" Conrad shut his eyes as he cringed to himself and sighed.

"You know how mother gets when she's excited and to quote her, 'my little honey-chan's getting married!' so of course she went to go tell the nearest noble and had the news spread throughout the kingdom." Wolfram slammed a hand to his head as his face took on the look of absolute mortification.

" _If my actions get in the way of The Great One's will –something could happen to me!_ " Wolfram thought recalling what his mother and Conrad had said during dinner if he or the wimp did anything to mess up this engagement it'll reflect badly on both him and Yuuri to Mazoku society that could make them wary of having a half human king, and if the demon tribe begins to detest their new king because of anything either he or Wolfram did it could drive Yuuri away and it would be their fault and The Great One will make something bad happen to both of them for deserting the throne and causing hostility towards his chosen one! Great now Wolfram felt like passing out now. Wolfram felt a hand he had previously smacked away before on his shoulder.

"Wolfram…" Wolfram opened the stall door open and walked directly in front of Conrart, his head facing down. Conrad only looked silently. He half expected Wolfram to start sobbing. Instead Wolfram just lifted a fist and made a weak attempt at pounding the side of it to Conrad's chest.

"I hate him." Wolfram sobbed. Conrad moved his hand from Wolfram's shoulder and contemplated wrapping his arms around him for a second before doing so. Conrad held Wolfram close. Wolfram will deny this moment for the rest of his life but right now he was scared. The new king may appear as a wimp but he does have a frightening side to him as shown in their duel. What if he's a cruel fiancé? What if he doesn't take the engagement seriously and cheats on him? What if he makes a full of him? Like every other mazoku Wolfram also had desires to marry for love and he just met the king two days ago. There is no love in their engagement. What if the king never grows to love him nor he in return?

"This could be a good thing Wolfram." Conrad said cutting through Wolfram's thoughts. Conrad's voice came out reluctant but Wolfram hadn't registered it. "Maybe you and the king will grow to care for each other." Conrad felt reluctant to tell his brother any of this. He didn't want to indirectly drive his brother into the arms of Julia's soul's host it gave him an odd sense of jealousy that he knows shouldn't be there because he knows Yuuri and Julia aren't directly the same person but Wolfram's well being mattered more to him so he wants to try his best to support him in his moment of weakness. It could be a good thing for all three of them. Yuuri would be safe from lecherous selfish suitors, Wolfram can learn from Yuuri's peaceful personality and Conrad can stray his harbored feelings of Julia away from innocent Yuuri who would also be his little brother's fiancé.

"Why do you humans have to ruin my life?" Wolfram muttered and for a second Conrad doesn't know if Wolfram's joking or not but he couldn't help smiling a little at what he said because deep down he knows Wolfram doesn't mean him.

"Everything will be ok Wolfram. You'll see." Conrad said.

The next morning Wolfram awoke annoyed with his new life and had gone to see his new fiancé in his room before he woke. If he has to put up with the wimp for the rest of his life no one can say he didn't try to be a good fiancé. However once the king woke and spotted Wolfram in the room he gave Wolfram a glare that Wolfram couldn't help responding with a turn-away gesture full of attitude because he could tell the k- Yuuri still held him at fault for indirectly hurting Doria, and maybe he's still angry at him for what he said about his mother too. Maybe he'll try acting like a good fiancé starting later.

As time wore on with the engagement going no where and forcing his way to sleep in Yuuri's bed doesn't count as progress one would think Wolfram would drop the engagement despite the consequences. However when he started feeling an unusual non-maryoku related warmth developing in his chest whenever Yuuri was around he definitely felt that there was a growing problem. He didn't want to fall in love with his accidental fiancé and tried different means to prevent it from happening. He tried imagining Yuuri and Weller as a happier couple together instead. That only served to maje him jealous and burned down one of his paintings. He tried thinking about other mazoku. He contemplated thinking about his own soldiers that way before quickly stopping himself before he's unable to look them in the eyes again. Gisela was attractive and about ten years older than him, but was for some reason not attracted to her. If anything no one was more attractive than the double black that was his wimpy fiancé. Wolfram even began to find Yuuri's wimpyness kind of cute and endearing and his maoh mode as Yuuri began to call it was… Ok Wolfram had to admit it was blazingly attractive (Shin Makoku equivalent for the term "hot") when not being used on him and falling in love was frustrating him so he couldn't help taking out his frustration on Yuuri for almost every little thing. At first he only called Yuuri a cheater and drove people away because of what his brothers had said about unwanted suitors only for him to actually fall into the role of jealous fiancé.

Wolfram began to calm down when he realized it was only a developing crush on his new fiancé that had him acting out. So he wasn't intensely in love yet. Then came the arrival of a new human girl that would later become their daughter and Greta became the first human ever that Wolfram didn't count to ruining his life but in fact made it happier and she became part of the first steps he took to falling in love with his fiancé and the makeshift family they began to grow together. The second human he didn't consider to ruining his life being his future mother in law, Miko. That's right the very human he'd insulted that got him landed in this mess of an engagement was a godsend to him. She supported them even if Yuuri didn't like it and adored him like another son and he grew to adore her in return, he found her similar to his own mother only the best aspects of her formed into a human being.

There were plenty of good things coming from this farce of an engagement. Many of which thanks to the wimp he calls his king and maybe someday that'll change into, "the king he calls his wimp", but not yet. Conrad and their brother were right. Wolfram was starting to change and the hostile relationship he had with Yuuri in the beginning eventually began to shift as well. Wolfram wanted to be Yuuri's fiancé but was categorized as best friend to him and co-father to Greta. Wolfram didn't completely love it but it was kind of nice to be considered as his fiancé's best friend, not that he'll admit that.

Wolfram loves Yuuri (even if he frustrates him) and their family and if Conrad was right about them growing to care for each other Wolfram could only hope Yuuri would learn to love him just like Wolfram learned to love him.

A/N:

Remember these are one-shots so I'll gladly take some prompts and requests from you guys if you'd like. Anything ranging from manga/novel/drama cd/anime cannon to fanon/headcannons/and even AU. I'll still insert my own ideas. So thanks for reading hope you liked it. Please review!

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8**_ _ *****_


	2. Chapter 2 URGENT MESSAGE TO ALL KKM FANS

Message URGENT!

I haven't gotten any requests yet for this fic but if you guys start requesting for updates on my other stories send me ideas to help me out. I'll gladly credit the people boosting my motivation and also has anyone sent Tomo Takabayashi a fan letter for her birthday? The main story/ manga is finished send her a fan letter to let her know how much KKM is loved and wanted continued. She does read English to an extent. Also join the KKM Google+ Community!

I don't know if you can click on the link if not copy and paste it.

post/126665449044/its-time-to-send-the-fan-letters


End file.
